


The Great Suburban Showdown

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Series: The Great Suburban Showdown [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: Summary: What is Padmé supposed to do when her husband of 15 years leaves her because he’s in love with a man? And not just a man, a close friend.(For the purpose of this story, Obi-Wan & Padmé are the same age, 42. Anakin is 38. And the twins are 15.)





	1. The End.

The night was a trying one for Padmé. The home was practically dead apart from the terribly busy sounding quick taps of a keyboard. And though she was the one making that sound, it didn’t stop it from slowly driving her insane. Her stomach turned from the mixture of anger and nerves that were boiling inside her. So instead of slamming her head into her palms and letting out the emotions, she composed herself. She sat straight and tall, threading her slim fingers together. She copycatted those relaxing breaths Obi-Wan had taught her. He taught at the same college she did. So he knew better than most anyone that Padmé was stressed. And boy, she really was thankful for that. Now was the best time for her to have a good support system.

She was incredibly grateful that her children were not home. They seemed to be branching out this year and Luke seemed eager to drag Leia to some party. Thank goodness for small favors. She loved them to pieces but when there was work to be done, she liked the peacefulness of an empty home.

Padmé rarely treated herself, as Anakin tried to tell her many times. Though he was never quite able to put it so lovingly. Where she was soft, he was blunt. And it went both ways. However tonight while her anxiety was running it’s high fever, she decided to pour a glass of wine for herself and her coming Anakin. As it poured, she tapped her nails in a small beat on the counter. She recalled an old fight or lovers spat perhaps? One she and Anakin had shared when re-doing the awful kitchen the home had come with. The counter that was now an instrument in Padme’s performance of ‘Love Is Strange’ might not have been quite so glossy and easy to play had it not been for Anakin’s denial of her idea. But in the end he was right, a sandier finished counter would not have fit.

Her choice of wine for Anakin on this night? Chardonnay. Obi-Wan’s favorite if she recalled correctly. Though her husband was a special kind of whiny when it came to trying things outside of his comfort zone, especially in the vein of food & drink. So she eased him into new things. Tonight, he’d try the ‘fancier’ wine, as he called it. She smiled at the thought of him.

Just as the last drop splashed in the glass, she heard the front door close gently. She grinned even more. That sound was always one of her favorites. It either meant that Anakin was back from a long day at work or she was. Either way, she’d be met with him again.

The distant sound of footsteps gave her happy chills until she dissected two sets of steps. She paused, turning her head as her brunette hair waterfalled over her shoulder.

“Obi-Wan?” Padmé raised her brows as the man trailed behind Anakin around the corner and into the dimly lit kitchen. She was sure to keep any of the negative emotions from spilling into her tone. Though she was not expecting him, he was always pleasant company and a good friend. He grinned.

“I’m very sorry for intruding.” He went right for the apology, as Padmé had anticipated and appreciated.

“Oh, you shut it. You’re welcome to dinner here anytime. But I must tell you, the kids are off with some friends so I’m afraid you won’t get to say hello.” She explained, reaching out to guide him to a counter stool. “Chardonnay?” She asked, getting ready to pour another glass before he could answer. It was then she noticed that Anakin had taken his own and sipped at it like he’d drank it many times before…though she’d never been witness to it.

Obi-Wan took his drink and sipped at it but his face was riddled with something in the realm of…guilt? Padmé raised her own glass and took a quick sip. “Something’s up, right? You guys are a lot more transparent than you think.” She chuckled and playfully slapped Anakin’s shoulder. His expression turned sad. And she was worried.

“What is it?” She furrowed her brows. “If it’s some kind of bad news, I can handle it. Better than you two for sure. Girls are a hell of a lot stronger than boys, y’know?” She laughed again. But Anakin bit into his lip, glancing to Obi-Wan for help like he usually did. But to her surprise Obi-Wan gestured for him to go on. Leaving him on his own where he’d usually help him.

Anakin grabbed her hands with the most sincere and loving expression. “Padmé.” He started infuriatingly slow, which was something she’d never thought she’d say about Anakin.

“You know that I love you.” He shook a little when she nodded. “But over some time, it’s come to my attention that…my uh-my interests….they lay elsewhere.” He choked on his words like he was being tortured by nerves. Padmé could barely process what he was saying.

But then of course, it hit her like a wave. She twitched her nose and pulled her hands out from his grip which nearly broke the man all together. “You’re leaving me?” She asked while hoping she was jumping too far to a conclusion. Anakin was silent which only served to make her irritated. “So, is there someone else?” She asked, trying to be somewhat understanding.

Anakin nodded once more.

“Ok…” Padmé twiddled her thumbs together. “You cheated? I’m correct in making that assumption?” She flickered her eyes up to face him because she was brave where Anakin was not. He did not speak again, eyes ‘subtly’ hovering over her shoulder with that look of ‘I need you to help me’ that always came when he looked at the man she most definitely forgot was there.

“Oh…” Padmé swallowed the thick buildup of mucus in her throat and for once in her life, her bravery was knocked down a notch. She figured this newfound state of her mind was reflected in her eyes when Anakin tried to open his mouth again.

She did not speak to interrupt. No. She just raised her finger, dead in the air. Obi-Wan’s eyes were trained on the dances from the particles of soft dust that danced around her fingertip, only so easily seen by the white light-bulb above them.

And he never felt anything so cold in his life when Padmé tilted her chin to look him dead in the eyes. “Please?” Was all she had to say for Obi-Wan to get up and walk out of the room with nothing uttered in response just the sound of his tired footsteps. He always had a way of understanding Padmé. And a part of Padmé felt utterly crushed that she was that close to the man her husband had cheated on her with. Anakin’s eyes flickered up to watch him go.

“No…no you don’t get to look at him for help. Not now, ok?” her voice was almost more painful then the burn Anakin felt. Padmé could see the concern in Anakin’s eyes that Obi-Wan was leaving him completely behind. But even she knew better, he would just be waiting for him on their porch…she knew that. And there was that crushing feeling again.

“I-I um…I was riding shotgun in your car this one time in the early days of dating. And it was a Sunday morning, neither of us had work-” Padmé sucked in some air, momentarily closing her eyes.

Anakin was completely thrown off and confused by this strange time to bring up memories. But for once, he didn’t rush to fix that confusion. He was going to bite his tongue and let one of the most important people in his life speak her mind.

“I think we were driving up to-yeah, yeah-” Padmé nodded to herself, her memories suddenly becoming sort of hard to channel. She pushed her hair behind her ear and cleared her throat.

“-To visit your mom. And it was one of those days where the sky was that shade of blue that you adore. And you kept commenting on it, pointing and smiling like it was so important to you. And I was laughing because I never did get your fascination or love for that little detail of a day.” She squinted as the scene painfully played back in her head.

“But I realized just then that I wanted to be there to see every moment you were that happy. And I hoped more than anything in the world that I made you that happy….so you can’t imagine how much it hurts to know that I don’t make you happy enough.” Her voice broke in such a terrible way that Anakin’s heart felt as if it was being torn from his chest.

“It’s not…-it’s not like that Padmé …” Anakin tried to translate his thoughts into actual words but he was having a difficult time considering the girl he was trying to face was breaking down in a way he’d never seen. “I love you so much but…”

“Obi-Wan and I tried to stop it. We denied it over and over but…it was impossible. We were inevitable.” Anakin pauses and has some sort of loving look in his eyes and she knew that must be a common way Anakin referred to their relationship.

“That does not make it better.” She frowned deeply and spoke in a low voice. “How long?” She asked, not sure that she wanted to know.

“Five years.”

Padmé let go of Anakin’s hands which she wasn’t entirely sure she remembered accepting. She was absolutely horrified. She could feel his inner turmoil just as well as he was most likely feeling hers. “Why would you let that go on? Why didn’t you tell me?” She was suddenly seething and she deserved to have her right to anger.

“How do I tell the woman I’ve loved for fifteen years and the mother of my children that I can’t be with her?” Anakin’s voice was horrifyingly devastating and out of pure instinct, Padmé almost reached out to get that hurt out of his tone. But she stopped herself because she wanted him to feel that way.

“You just do it, Ani!!” She felt a little lost as she backed away from him. Anakin let his hands drop to his side, accepting the shouting because it’s what he deserves. She recognized that action but she did not feel comfortable with it. Nothing about the last frustrating and utterly surprising half-hour was comfortable. She missed the content simplicity of being alone in her kitchen after working her ass off all day.

“Just get out, ok? Get out.” She said strongly, wondering what she was going to tell Luke and Leia when they came home to a house without their father.

Anakin’s face was slashed with pain but at the moment and it hurt to know that she couldn’t bring herself to care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The front door closed alarmingly soft but Obi-Wan picked it up nonetheless and his head snapped up. The sight he took in was to be expected but still extremely painful no matter what. Anakin seemed unable to let go of the doorknob, eyes watered to the point of boiling over. He slowly raised himself off the concrete steps and made his way over. He gently reached out and unclasped Anakin’s hand for him which shocked the younger man. “It’s time to go, dear one.” He soothed. He then guided him back to his car and they were able to drive to Obi-Wan’s apartment.

Their silence did not go unbroken until they arrived to the concrete stoop that built up the the warm tan brick building. Obi-Wan did what he did best, let out a soft sigh that was for some reason a source of comfort for Anakin. He then reached out his hand to brush some of the younger man’s hair back. He felt a moments pass of Anakin’s pulse. It seemed to be raging at an unsettling speed that did not do anything to help Obi-Wan’s state of mind.

“I’m not gonna be good company tonight, Obi-Wan.” Anakin said flatly. He used that toned down version of his voice that was most commonly used when he was masking sadness with anger.

“Nonsense.” Obi-Wan shook his head with that knowing little smirk. Anakin almost let out a small smile. “I’m always happy to be with you.” He shrugged and bumped his partner a little.

“Now there’s a lie.” Anakin chuckled despite his mood. He let that one pass as it was a little self-pitying.

Obi-Wan had still yet to unlock the building door. The two of them were in some awkward in-between realm of comfort and guilt. The distant sound of bugs buzzing about in the evening sky was making Obi-Wan want to scratch at his skin. However, he was well aware that sound was something soothing to Anakin for whatever reason.

“We’ll get through this hard part together.” Obi-Wan nodded, as if assuring himself too.

“The kids are gonna hate me.” Anakin let one of his biggest worries pass his lips. this was something he’d agonized over many sleepless nights. It was painful to think about so he’d done his best to push it away. But the time was upon them and there was no way around it.

“You’re their father. They will come around. And I can’t imagine they’ll like me any better, Anakin.” Obi-Wan reminded him. “One does not love the guy who ruined their parents marriage.” He looked off towards the deserted apartment pool. It was a pleasing sight. Small waves were soon going to reflect onto the canvas of the neighboring building from the yellow-ish light in the water. He sensed strong emotion in Anakin, it was something he could always feel. There was an impressive connection between them. It’d always been there and he suspected it’d always be there. So he turned, his eyebrow cocked up.

The moon was idly rising while Obi-Wan had passing thoughts of the sweet time he was sort of part of a family and what it will feel like to go back to life without it. When one was finally getting to this point in a long-term relationship, it would usually be time to think of the opposite. But he’d been a selfish person and he deserved to be cut off from those wonderful people.

“I was selfish too, Obi-Wan. More so than you.” Anakin shook his head, reading the man’s thoughts with the ease he always had. “That’s my family I let down…” He looked off with sadness in his eyes. And Obi-Wan was wracked with guilt.

“The point is I’m responsible too. You feel guilty, I know you do. You must be thinking as if you single handedly ruined my marriage. You didn’t.” Anakin bumped their shoulders together. “I was aware of what we were doing and I regret leaving Padmé in the dark…and for continuing a relationship with you behind closed doors.”

Obi-Wan sighed.

“Never should have let it get that far.” Anakin mumbled before a rushed thought flew into his mind. “Meaning, the lie not our relationship.” He spoke quickly, feeling like a silly teenager. But Obi-Wan just nodded with his trademark grace and understanding. “And I should not be sitting here complaining and feeling sorry for myself.” He scowled and Obi-Wan felt a strain in his chest.

“You’ve always been quite good at that.” Obi-Wan tried to joke. There was a hum in his tone that he seemed to work on Anakin in a comparable manner to Pavlov’s dog. The tone instantly eased him though he did roll his eyes at the joke.

Obi-Wan’s apartment building & the scenery around it was subpar at it’s best if going by Anakin’s standards. It was dressed in a thin and calm blanket of mostly silence at all times. It was home to single women, lonely men and quiet strangers. No children and it was tucked neatly in a jaded corner of the town.

Time slowed at Obi-Wan’s place. It always felt as if Anakin was slowly submerging himself in a hot bath whenever he spent time there and he’d never been good at relaxing. He much preferred the louder company of his suburban neighborhood. Where it never felt like he was the center of attention or like he didn’t fit in.

And out in the yard, green grass grew which would soon become his responsibility to trim. He could enjoy friendly greetings and interactions that allowed him to enjoy a limited small community while not overdoing it or being in total isolation, as Obi-Wan’s place felt. His neighborhood was a place Obi-Wan’s sad little sleepy and boring building could only dream about.

The one thing his neighborhood lacked was….well Obi-Wan.

Anakin had spent many moments of his time there missing him. And then spent the following moments hating himself for creating a situation in which he had to. He spent far too long thinking he could continue on with a situation that would only serve to slowly kill all three of them.

When things had happened with Obi-Wan, they spiraled and spiraled. They tried very hard to stay away from each other and to stop. But in the end, they just couldn’t.

But the idea of losing Padmé and his kids scared him to death. So he’d attempted to live the lie to keep them. Which only made it so much worse.

“Come Anakin.” Obi-Wan stood, brushing himself off and holding out his hand for the other man. His face was kind and comforting. “We can sit around hating ourselves later. But for now, we should rest.” It was half a joke and half real pain. Anakin could see it in his eyes. He sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling himself up.

They finally entered the building and ended up sleeping on Obi-Wan’s couch rather then the comfortable bed. They would later excuse it as just being that tired. But both knew deep down it was the start of small punishments inflicted on themselves because they feel they deserved to be deprived of small joys.


	2. The Morning After.

The sharp blare of a constant ringing was what woke up the two men who were tucked uncomfortably on the couch. Obi-Wan’s face was pressed into one of the back cushions and the fabric nubbles pressed onto his cheek. It made his skin itch though that wasn’t the annoying thing he was focused on at the moment. As life came more into focus from the bleary daze of just waking up, he realized quite quickly that the ringing was Anakin’s cell phone. Speaking of… the man was laid across Obi-Wan’s lap and attempting to fight out of his half-awake state.

Obi-Wan fluttered his eyelashes to feign innocence before slowly rolling Anakin off his lap and right onto the floor. The taller man literally flopped onto the carpet and promptly started to wake up. Moaning all the way up, he rose to a sitting position where Obi-Wan gently rubbed his hand through his hair. “Your phone’s been going.” He smiled sweetly before kissing the boy’s cheek and then slapping it gently. “Go on.”

Anakin made a sound of displeasure before shaking out of Obi-Wan’s light grip. He stood from the floor and strolled over to the last place he’d thrown the thing. He grabbed his cell phone just as it began to ring again.

Obi-Wan shook some of his sleepy state off which came with waves of memory from the past day. He slouched in a way that irritated his back but that slight pain was nothing compared with the awful feeling of guilt he was hit with. The morning sun was tracing the edge of his coffee table in gold and highlighted his own phone. He made a reach for it but before he could really go all for it, Anakin swiped it as he came round during his nervous pacing and handed it to him. He’d almost forgotten to listen in on Anakin’s seemingly urgent phone-call. But with one look at the man’s face he knew it was not going well.

All Obi-Wan wanted to do was comfort the man, make him coffee and tell him everything would be alright. But he couldn’t do that and he shouldn’t. Not only did he already have a problem with coddling Anakin but it was not wise to make promises to Anakin that he wasn’t sure would go exactly the way the man wanted. Obi-Wan had faith, he always did, that this would not be the end of the world for them. But there was no doubt that with a mess like the one they’d made it would put a hard strain within their relationships.

The red-headed man blinked as the cushion next to him sunk with the body-weight he knew oh so well. Anakin carelessly plopped his phone onto the hard table and looked to his partner with wide eyes that read of dueling stress. “Padmé wants me to come over later today to…explain everything to the kids.” Anakin looked as if the sentence alone had pained him. He even winced a little. He figured it was the use of the phrase ‘come over’ in reference to his own home.

Obi-Wan glanced outside where the end of summer was bleeding into a cool autumn. Colors were beginning to darken and the skies would soon be gray. The leaves gathered ‘round the trees just like his memories gathered round Anakin and how this was the season he’d first realized he loved him. It felt like ages ago now. He blinked a few times and put on a reassuring look for the man he loved. “Well, that’s something. I honestly wouldn’t blame her if the chain was on her door but…Padmé’s always been a great person.” Greater than we deserve. Obi-Wan looked off, unintentionally reminding himself and Anakin of the issue at hand.

Anakin’s eyes turned wider and filled with worry. “She wants me to come alone…but I don’t um…” He licked his lips and paused which offered Obi-Wan the best opportunity to interrupt.

“You do understand that I can not come with you, don’t you?” He tilted his chin down a little and his brow raised as if to counter it. Anakin was fighting the urge to roll his eyes like some pouting child. He desperately wanted to fight the other man on this but he risked making a fool of himself which he hated more than anything and Obi-Wan knew that.

“I just think you’ll be able to-”

“This is something you have to do on your own, dear one.” He spoke softly in hopes Anakin would hear him out. The thing about Anakin was that when he felt he’d done something wrong, he desperately craved for someone to be on his side. So he wouldn’t be alone in his thinking. The man was an expert in punishing himself whether he was aware of it or not. And there was a comfort he took in having someone to lean on during the strenuous events following a mistake. Obi-Wan intended to talk to him about this subtle dependency but he never found the right time. Sometimes it worried him. Anakin was the kind of man who denied needing help while also subconsciously being very dependent.

“You think my being there will deflect some of the attention off of you and that I will be able help you better if I was with you.” Obi-Wan spoke the reasons for Anakin, who opened his mouth to explain just why that was truthful and the right thing to do.

“I’ve intruded on your family enough as it is, Anakin. I’m sorry but you’ll have to do this one alone.” He grabbed the boy’s hands and gently rubbed the pad of his thumbs over his soft skin.

“You haven’t intruded…they love you.” Anakin offered, frowning as if deeply hurt at the comment.

“Not for much longer, I’m afraid.” Obi-Wan gently reminded him and they both deflated like balloons. The air between them turned from the distress of brief self-pity that would not last too long with their self-punishing attitudes. “But I will be here when you get back.” He smiled and took the younger mans face in his hands which he reluctantly allowed with a sad smile.

“But do try not to do anything you’ll regret if it does not go well.” He knew that comment would get him in trouble but he just had to remind him. Another thing about Anakin when he felt he’d done somebody wrong was his strong emotions. If overcome with guilt, he could be known bring an emotional outburst or embarrassed influenced hot temper.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m not the one who turns into an alcoholic when something goes wrong.” Anakin spat before thinking but was immediately regretful once it registered. Obi-Wan’s hands slipped from his face as quickly as his stomach dropped. It was common for them to turn their concerns for each other into flares in a fight. It only succeeded in making them feel small and frivolous.

“Quite.” Obi-Wan mumbled to himself before coughing and sitting up straighter.

“Obi-”

“It’s alright, Anakin. This is a stressful time for the both of us…” He held eye contact once again after that brief break that had Anakin worried and spoke his truth. He did not hold that comment against the man, though it did cause a little sting. He knew the crushing feeling of guilt and stress flowing through the man all too well.

“I didn’t mean it.” At least not in that context. Anakin bit hard into his lip. If he was honest, Obi-Wan did drink a tad more than he was comfortable with. He planned to say something about it…just not like that. It had been petty and awful to bring in up in such a manner but for some reason, his filter had not stopped him.

“I know.” Obi-Wan nodded and straightened his back and once more grabbed the other man’s hands. “As I said, I will be here when you return.” He trailed his finger lightly down Anakin’s hand, turning it over to tickle his palms.

Anakin truly was grateful though he was wrecked with enough fear that he ached for Obi-Wan’s help. But he just decided to grin and bear it. He nodded silently and both men relaxed a little into the couch. They spent the remainder of Anakin’s free time silently sipping coffee and feeling so far-gone that they felt like fools.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Padmé had given the kids short answers when they returned from the party last night. Simply saying their father was staying over at a friends for the night which was technically not a lie. She felt miserable when she realized she did not have the energy to spare to listen to how their night was. She ached to know but she was too run-down to even pretend she was somewhat stable. So she had sent them to bed with false smiles and tight hugs.

Leia sat at the kitchen counter early the next morning, stirring her coffee without a hint of drowsiness on her face. She was composed in a way that her mother could only pretend to be that day. Padmé silently took a long sip of her own beverage and skimmed the newspaper without actually reading a word. She could almost feel the storm brewing her daughter that would surely soon flood her with questions. Leia for some reason always knew when something was going on. She was intuitive like that.

What saved her for a few minutes was her son traipsing into the room looking very tired but happy. It made Padmé momentarily forget her pain as she enjoyed her son’s happy grin. “G’Morning.” Luke mumbled and climbed on the stool next to Leia who raised her brow upon his entry.

“What’d you sleep with a coat hanger in your mouth?” Leia asked, observing her brothers wide smile. Luke rolled his eyes and reached for the cup of coffee his mother was handing him.

“No. I’m just happy, ok?” Luke shrugged and Padmé almost forgot about the past day. Almost. The flashes of memory quickly wiped the carefree expression from her face. Both her children noticed.

“Something goin’ on, mom?” Luke asked casually, tilting his head while Leia was much more calculating. She gently narrowed her eyes and tried to figure it out all for herself. Padmé was thankful that there was no way she could.

She gave them a thin lipped smile and put on a motherly expression before eyeing the clock. “Nothing, nothing’s going on.” She was not sure how on earth she was to go about this. She started to fold a few of the small hand towels. “It’s just that your father and I have something to discuss with you once he gets home.” She almost hesitated at the word, home.

Her twins looked worried all the same but with much different body languages. Luke hunched forward and leaned his arms on the counter whereas Leia sat up even straighter and curled her arms to cross over her chest.

From then on the kitchen was spared from talk. The only noise was coming from Padmé’s relentless and unnecessary cleaning. She moved from one thing to the next with crazed speed. As she dunked her hands in the sink to do the dishes she was reminded of the cold, slimy eggs she’d stabbed her fork into that morning. The yolks had been too runny and yellow squirted out and clouded over the blooming bushel of painted roses that covered the majority of the delicate plate. she shivered, recalling the day she’d picked those plates out with Anakin. She fought the urge to slam them down on the drying rack. But as the cycle continued, she just moved on to another task.

Leia tried multiple times to jump into the cycle but Padmé declined help each and every time, insisting she and Luke should just enjoy some breakfast. It did not please her naturally helpful and curious kids one bit. But they complied with her wishes and lounged at the kitchen table.

Tension was restored in seconds flat when the sound of the door interrupted the strained silence. Padmé froze in place, threading her hands through one of the hand-towels. Luke and Leia shared a concerned look and sat up in their chairs.

Truthfully, Anakin had stood outside on his porch for a few moments. Being that he was unsure if he was to knock or just enter. But in the end, he decided he should keep up the facade that everything was normal for at least a few more seconds before all hell broke loose. So he strolled inside with a weary expression and made his way to his family.

Luke and Leia tried to play off their stares once he passed the kitchen threshold. They snapped their eyes to each other as if communicating telepathically. Anakin always believed that they could actually do so. And that scared him a little more now.

“Alright, I can’t stand the mysterious tension anymore. What’s going on?” Leia bluntly began. Her parents remained frozen and Luke sighed. “Come on, you’re freaking Luke out.” She bumped her brothers arm while she teased him to lighten the mood. It would at least usually get a laugh from her dad. But he only looked…tired. She sat back in her chair and waited.

A gentle breeze blew in from the small window over the sink as Padmé looked to Anakin, as if to say, this is not my problem to explain. It made the man shiver more than any cool wind. A wave of pain rolled through his stomach as he truly realized he could not look to anyone to help him. He had to own up to this all on his own. He pulled out a chair and sat at the table with his kids while he tried to figure out how to ease this on them. “So kids…” He began before pausing again when Leia habitually curled her hand over his, urging him to speak. It almost broke his entire heart as he recalled the first time he held her and she grabbed his finger with her whole tiny fist.

“I-um…I’m leaving your mother.” Anakin winced at his own words and even more so at the fact that his daughter’s hand immediately tensed and slowly pulled away. Luke let out a small gasp and sat back in his chair.

“Why?” Leia sat up straight again and clasped her own hands. Padmé watched on and tried to keep her eyes from fogging up. “Is there someone else?” She dared to ask though she could feel Luke was already wanting to pull back from the conversation.

“Yes…and there has been for five years.” Anakin could barely finish before Leia’s gaze was fire. It burned just to look at her.

At the bright age of fifteen, the blind hero worship of their father had basically come to it’s end. But what was left of it was making the twins hearts ache. They’d grown up as most kids had, believing their parents were soulmates. And this was a cruel way to be brought to reality. Leia felt her stomach burn with anger. She felt like shouting but that feeling softened when she caught a glimpse of her mother’s broken face. She assumed Luke saw too as her brother whispered. “We’ll come talk to you later, dad.” to their father who understood. He nodded and carefully left the kitchen, not making eye contact with his kids.

As soon as he was out of the room Leia turned to her mother. “Mom? Are you ok?” She asked the obvious question lamely. Padmé sniffled which sent a shiver down both their spines. They’d almost never seen their mother cry and the sight was heartbreaking.

“I didn’t want to fall apart in front of you guys like this.” She chuckled despite the strain in her voice from the tears. Leia shot up immediately with Luke close behind and wrapped her arms around her mother.

“It’s ok, mom. This is a fall apart kind of a thing.” She spoke softly as she rested her chin on Padmé ’s shoulder. As their mother cried, the twins shared a long look of concern and winded confusion. Luke brushed some hair behind his mom’s ear and tried not to worry about how the rest of day would go when he thought of his father in the next room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the hell, dad?”

The twins comforted their mother for twenty minutes before urging her to go upstairs to her room to relax while they talk to their father. Padmé attempted to convince them that she was fine but they weren’t buying it. So she let her kids handle things the way they needed to and granted their wish, heading upstairs.

Leia’s anger was growing once again and Luke could feel it from across the room. He felt it too. But his anger was much less prominent. As always growing up, he felt the need to play the good cop between Leia and himself. So no matter how he felt, he tried to remain level-headed.

Anakin swallowed and opened his mouth to speak which was hard considering he was facing his daughter who looked just as wounded as Padmé had. “I know this is bad.”

Leia rolled her eyes. “Bad? This is awful and so sudden for us. What the hell, dad?” Leia repeated the last sentence and tried not to cry just from being so frustrated. Luke swallowed and tried to look at his father.

“Who is it?” Luke asked, giving in to his natural curiosity. Leia hadn’t even thought to ask that in her blind anger. And to be honest with herself, even if she had, she might not have voiced it. Like she was scared to hear the answer. She looked at her brother at the sudden question, glad she did not have to ask it herself.

Anakin knew he’d have to come prepared to answer this question but it was a lot harder to fulfill it now that his twins were looking so pained and sad. He licked his lips and shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. He felt much like a child in trouble at school having to confess to who his partner in crime was. “Obi-Wan.”

The room which had previously felt suspended in tension, fell alarmingly fast. Leia had to take a seat on the edge of an armchair just to keep balance from the shock. Luke’s expression was harder to pin. He went through a few emotions before tilting his head down so his face was out of view.

Of all things that they could have expected from the day, this was not one of them.

Leia started “So you cheated on our mom for five years with a man….”

Luke felt a wave of anxiety roll through his stomach at that word. He pursed his lips, ignorant to his own body’s reaction.

“-who’s been a family friend that we know very well…?” Leia paused, feeling the confusion of the situation. Luke thought she might have had more to say but she didn’t speak again. She just looked at their dad who was caving in on himself the more he hunched over with worry.

“Yes.” Anakin owned up to it all. What choice did he have?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin sat in his car for an extra ten minutes after he pulled into the apartment building’s lot. Not purposefully at first. It was just that every time he tried to get up, his legs didn’t move. So he stared blankly out the windshield at the low-hanging sun. The trees were changing for the upcoming season, Obi-Wan’s favorite to be specific. The town was soon to be painted in deep reds and beautiful oranges. He had a fleeting moment of joy when he thought about the smiles Obi-Wan would soon get when observing the scenery. It last for a second or two.

He snapped out of his daze when he realized his car was still set on AM radio, which he absolutely hated. He was confused for a solid minute before remembering that the last time he’d used the car, Obi-Wan was riding shotgun. And he’d had boldly changed the setting during a good song. And Anakin hadn’t even minded (which was a first) because the man just looked so delightfully relaxed.

It was in this moment that Anakin felt that they were truly a couple. And for that, he did genuinely have to smile. Thus leading him out of the car to the man he was aching to see.

On his way, he never heard so much as a peep from any of Obi-Wan’s neighbors. Climbing the carpeted stairs, his own deathly quiet footsteps were the only hint of a sound. It almost creeped him out. But when he unlocked the door to the apartment, he was instantly soothed.

“How’d it go?”

Anakin couldn’t help but rush over to sit right next to the man and lay his head on his shoulder. The instant reaction from the other man was to run his hands through Anakin’s hair. It was nice. He sucked in some air to force himself to breathe and calm down.

No verbal communication was needed. The two men just curled up to each other, completely intertwined. An afternoon of stunted contentment and stress was building up to the simple reunion. They stayed that way for twenty minutes while the TV played something vintage and quiet. They broke when Obi-Wan recalled the drinks he’d left in the kitchen.

‘I could use a drink’ He’d thought with relief, though he worried for Obi-Wan’s sake.

But when he was handed a warm mug the color of the sunset that was home to a rich hot chocolate, he almost chuckled. Obi-Wan gave him that look that said, ‘I heard you this morning’. It made Anakin relive all the guilt he’d felt earlier for bringing up the minor drinking problem.

“Think of it this way, dear one.” Obi-Wan started it all as if they’d been discussing it since he’d walked in the door. And maybe they sort of had been in their own special way. “We’re a real couple now.” He spoke softly, almost a little insecure which freaked Anakin out. He’d never heard the man so vulnerable. He paused for a second before nearly purring when Obi-Wan pushed some of his hair back for him. “No more hiding….just us.”

Anakin grinned. “Yeah….sounds like heaven right about now.” He leaned him and rubbed their noses together for comfort. The edge of anxiety from the stressful day was gone. They nuzzled together again to find a comfortable position. Ending with them both facing the television. Anakin recognized the movie as ‘The Graduate’.

Out of pure boredom, he looked up at Obi-Wan who looked back with love. They smiled at each other before looking away again.

That moment made Anakin realize that Padmé had once looked at him with that much love…

And at the same time, Obi-Wan thought about how he’d have to wake up tomorrow and go to work at the same college as Padmé ….

As the room was filled with a slightly more static version of ‘The Sound Of Silence’, the boy’s smiles slowly faded from their faces as the weight of their big decision settled in their stomachs.


	3. Her Town Too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a filler chapter. Showing the effects of the situation and how everyone is dealing with it. Let me know what you think of the story so far?

The morning cascaded in through the window and bathed the clean white sheets of Obi-Wan’s bed in bittersweet tangerine light. For once in his life, Anakin didn’t mind the clean break from sleep. There were worse ways to wake up than buried under sheets that were freshly warmed by the perfectly placed sun. Boy could he name a few. He rolled over and half expected Padmé before remembering the last few days. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach at the thought and managed to get himself out of bed. 

He felt more relieved today knowing that he was going back to work and that would distract him considerably from everything. The garage was better than therapy. At least one thing in his life could stay the same. Being a mechanic was one of his life’s few joys. He was too busy thinking over his relief as he walked into the main room that he hadn’t even spared a thought to how Obi-Wan’s day might go until he saw the man’s briefcase on the table. He sucked in his breath at the sight and found his partner adjusting his tie for what Anakin firmly believed must have been for the ninth or tenth time. He knew him well enough to make that educated guess. 

He felt guilty for feeling so much as relieved for just those few moments when he caught sight of Obi-Wan’s dueling expression. It occurred to him just how strange everything was. Apart from it being heartbreaking and difficult, it was also completely odd. Obi-Wan would now have to face the consequences of it all at a job where he worked just a few classrooms away from Padmé. It was quite literally like going to school after a nightmarish fall-out between friends. Not knowing where you’ll sit at lunch or who you’ll be able to talk to. But everything was on a much worse scale. Not for the first time, Anakin hated himself for putting everyone in this situation. The people he loved were now losing their minds and trying to adapt to life changes that he was starting to question if they were for the better. Obi-Wan would criticize him for that comment.

It put a horrible twist in his gut. What really twisted the knife in his side was the fact that he knew for sure Padmé was doing just the same as his partner. He knew her & Obi-Wan like the back of his hand. And the fact of the matter was...they had some pretty striking similarities. It had once comforted him. It proved to him that despite how hard he could try, despite finding a woman seemingly perfect for him...deep down it just wasn’t what he wanted in the end. 

Now that fact just hurt him. It was just a constant reminder of what he did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Padmé walked the floors of her home as if it were some small town she was just passing through on a longer journey. It would be what she fought for, what she didn’t want and what would be handed to her. If she knew Anakin, and she did, the man would let her have the home without a whisper of a fight. Sometimes she worried what this separation would do to his health...and then she’d pretend she didn’t care. 

The autumn leaves had her thinking. They swirled about on the back porch in the vacuum of dry and unforgiving air. If she could only stop her mind from racing so intensely and going places she didn’t want to be. Part of her was so fucking angry at him. For standing by and allowing her to waste so much of her time and love on a man dipping far more than just his toes in the pools of another man’s pleasure. 

Part of her was angry at herself. Was she that blind or stupid? Had she missed signs? She never wanted to be rethinking her entire marriage after fifteen years of investment...of work...of what she had mistaken for love. 

And a part of her wanted to go back to bed, call her mom and cry her eyes out. 

The last one embarrassed her. 

So she put on a tough face, put her suit on and got ready for a job she tried to remind herself was worth the pain. A few days ago, she loved it. Although few days ago, she loved the man who’d stabbed her in the back. 

Deep & intense pain rippled through her stomach as she clenched her eyes shut. It helped to keep the hot tears from spilling. Those made her feel stupid and small...and that could never happen again-

“Mom?”

She turned on her heels, still bare. Luke was not the child she’d expected. Leia could be like Anakin in so many ways. And one of them was stubborn....constantly making sure everyone around them was secure and happy. Luke, albeit curious, had to step back before facing a scary or big issue blocking his way. She could see it now in his face...uncertainty in what to do or say next. She remembered that she had to be strong for them and for herself. 

“I’m ok.” Was the answer she went with. Simple, comforting and appropriate. Her child seemed somewhat satisfied at not having to ask the question himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Work was a nightmare on both ends. College was much better than what a high school would have made of the situation. Gossip didn’t spread like wildfire because frankly, college students had too much on their own plate to give a shit about much. But what a college student did far too often was get too comfortable and familiar with teachers. The environment couldn’t help but allow it. It was far warmer and friendlier than a high school. So in the case of a missing wedding ring...students could deduce what happened. 

It was Padmé’s fault for neglecting to keep the glimpses of her personal life locked away. Some of her classes knew of the lovely, charming man who might have dropped her off a lunch once or twice. Some of her students saw the desktop background photo of her wedding day. She had put a name to his face. In front of her class...she had done it to herself. Yet, she blamed that on Anakin too. And he deserved that. She clenched her spare fist while the other clamped down on the white board marker that left a written lesson behind it. 

Some students knew Anakin from the perspective of his visits to Obi-Wan’s class. And that worried her. It was a perspective she would like to see now. How did the two of them behave while she was away...well, she knew that now, didn’t she? But...how obvious was it to other people? 

When her first two classes ended and the time for her to escape to lunch came, a painful realization hit her. It made her chest hurt immensely...so much so that she almost checked to see if it were a full on attack. Sitting on the edge of desk in her empty room...she realized that not only did she miss Anakin....

She missed Obi-Wan too. 

And she hated them all the more in that moment. They’d stolen her husband and her best friend. And she missed them so much that it might kill her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The other end of the nightmare was where Obi-Wan stood. His regular excitement to teach was lacking considerably. He attempted to put it on like there was nothing wrong though he’d been told by countless co-workers on less stressful situations that he was no good at it. He didn’t want to even imagine what he was like now, using the convenience of a cynical book topic like a security blanket. At least with that, his attitude seemed appropriate. 

His students could tell something was off. The classroom was full of tension...so it was hard not to notice. He was never one to be susceptible to strong emotions but maybe that was just something he falsely claimed. Anakin had always thought so. He criticized himself for it but he really ached to be home...with Anakin. 

He rolled his lips together and reminded himself that good was coming. Because after all the shit coming their way, he and Anakin could finally be a real couple. And that was worth it. 

Though he couldn’t help but question it with faced such pain even from the little things. Like, having to pick up a few papers from Padmé’s classroom. 

He was in-between classes when he’d realized he was missing the file-folder that was sitting neatly on the corner of the woman’s desk from a week ago...a week when they were friends. 

He put it off for fifteen minutes before he had to get it. Taking a few deep breaths and centering himself, he started on down the hall with a blank expression. He thanked anyone that would listen that the woman had a class in session. He didn’t know how to be in a room with just her. Which was just so...startling. Just a few days ago Padmé was his closest friend. And he hated himself for the situation he participated in. This was not the life he’d planned for himself. 

He knocked and opened at the soft indifferent voice of Padmé, who sounded tired. Upon his entry, she looked up and nearly dropped her lesson plan. He could tell that she bounced back like any teacher would when risking to exploit an all-too personal moment in front of students. But he wouldn’t even blame her for just up-and-telling everyone just what a piece of shit he was. Though she never would dare. She had always been a composed and calm person. Much like himself. 

It was strained and unsettling as he strolled over. 

The words stuck in his throat momentarily as he noticed the picture of Luke and Leia on her desk. They were at the age of pirates, dragons, spaceships and anything else their galactic imaginations could create. One word played over and over in his mind. Homewrecker. 

He stuttered out his goal and Padmé sharply moved, gathering his things to hand them over. He noticed her bare ring-finger and felt the blow for Anakin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke had woken up in a home strangely quiet. Usually by just six a.m. he could hear the distant yet loud thumping of feet, Leia’s rushed questions to their father about where she had left her supplies yesterday, or his mother’s heels on the hardwood. But this morning, it was dead silent. As much as he complained about it at the time, he really hoped he would not have to get used to this. He did not like waking up already with the worry of if his mom was falling apart. He missed when his biggest problem was wondering why the Scooby-Doo gang never thought a talking dog was strange. 

Subconsciously, he clung tighter on the old blanket laying over him. It was one he’d kept from when he first got it at five years old. Leia had called it dingy on a few occasions but it was always said with love. Because, though she was the same age, he suspected she dreaded watching him grow up too quickly. They never spoke on the subject but ever since childhood, they’d taken to their roles as ‘older sister’ and ‘younger brother’ despite the fact that they were twins. Plus, his mother had once accidentally in jest revealed to Luke that he was born and named first. She’d previously refused to tell them because it was endearingly amusing to watch them bicker over it, in her own words. They never could get it out of dad either, he also laughed and laughed when they bickered. He never told his sister. 

Speaking of, Leia was strangely still asleep. He took that too his advantage and headed downstairs. He made himself some toast, had a worrying interaction with his mother before she left, and put together his books for school. 

He almost didn’t want to wake his sister up. Mostly due to the fact that she needed the sleep and he’d always worried about that. But more selfishly, he was not up for the speeches upon speeches of how awful their father was. Obi-Wan was mentioned as well, obviously, but she mostly stuck on their dad. That was the way she showed her emotional distress and to be honest, their dad deserved it. But he didn’t want to hear it. 

Luke wanted to say things like that too...he was angry just the same. But for some odd reason, it hurt him just the same to even think such awful things about his dad. 

Every time he did, this old fuzzy memory would come up in his mind. He wasn’t sure why he struggled to truly bring it up, considering he was sure he was around twelve when it happened which was only three years ago. 

He’d been in some kind of argument with his friends at the time...he couldn’t remember the details...only that he was 100% positive it was his own fault. He could recall spreading something around that his friend had told him in secret. It had been silly and juvenile of him. But he’d done it. 

He had come home in tears. Absolutely distraught and sure that his world was ending because friends, who he couldn’t even really remember now, didn’t like him anymore. His parents acted so fast. Padmé had held him tight, rubbing his hair before he heard his dad murmur something into her ear. He then moved to take his son’s hand and grabbed his car-keys from the table. His mom reluctantly let him go and moved for Leia to ask of her day. 

The first five minutes of the drive, Luke hadn’t spoke. He just remembered sniffling from the mess of mucus trapped in his airways from all the crying. It was gross. But from the slow build-up of peaceful moments, the low volume of the radio and his father’s soft breathing, he felt it was a safe place. 

“So champ, you gonna tell me what happened?” was what his father said exactly, that detail he remembered flawlessly. He’d always been the nickname type of dad. 

They’d talked and talked in a town far enough away from their hometown where his ‘mean’ friends lived. They’d window shopped and ended up finding a small race-track where cool cars raced so fast that it made his body chill. He remembered sitting on his dad's shoulders, though he was too old for it at the time, and hugging his neck as he peeked through the large diamonds in the chain-link fence. Cars of bright reds and blues bolted past. 

They’d talked and laughed so much on the car-ride home that he forgot all about his ‘friends’. Thoughts of who he’d sit with at lunch and who he’d talk to at school did not come back into his brain until the next day. Because his dad had made everything ok. He always did. 

Maybe it was stupid to still believe his father could make everything ok. Especially after what he’d done. But maybe that wasn’t the role he was expecting him to play this time around. Perhaps, Luke could make everything ok for his father...as best he could. 

Leia would not take well to that idea. And he didn’t expect her to because he understood just why she felt the way she did. 

But his father had always been on his side, even when he was wrong. So maybe he could at least be there for his father despite what he’d done. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan came home to his apartment to find it nearly entirely dark, apart from the glittering light of a few candles. It was a surprisingly pleasant way to look at his home. He took a deep breath of the pine scent and habitually relaxed his body. His sore feet feeling euphoric on the carpeting as he strolled over to the couch and water-falled down onto his seat. 

“Figured you might need this after a day like today.” Anakin made himself known as he sat down next to his partner, handing over a warm mug of tea. It was heavenly compared to how work went. Anakin leaned his elbow on the back of the couch and sat his head on his open palm, searching Obi-Wan for answers to questions he hadn’t yet asked. 

“It was fine, dear one.” He spoke softly and half into the mug. Anakin rolled his eyes and shifted. He was use to the shield his partner put up to protect him from bad news. He put on that look to let the man know that the night wouldn’t go well if he wasn’t honest with him. “For the most part.” He added with reluctance. 

Anakin was momentarily happy with the honesty before he reverted back to subtlety depressed. “What happened?” 

“Do we have to discuss the specifics? It was difficult. As we thought it would be. But it’s over for now and I’d rather not have to regurgitate it all for you. It will just make us both depressed. And that is not how I want to spend the night, what about you?” Obi-Wan frowned. Anakin was inherently very curious, wanting to know everything there was to know about everything. But this would only hurt him. 

The flickering candles lit part of the younger man’s face while the other half was shadowed and dark. 

“No one wants to spend the night depressed Obi-Wan but...”

“But what?” 

‘We deserve it’ remained unsaid but truthful in both their minds. 

“Nothing. Never-mind.” Anakin gave up, snuggling closer. He leaned his head on his shoulder and Obi-Wan rested his chin in his boy’s hair. They didn’t look each other straight in the eye for the rest of the night. 

Maybe that’s because when Obi-wan did, he was only reminded that he was a homewrecker. 

And when Anakin did, he was almost afraid of seeing eyes that loved him back.


	4. Tensions Run High.

Anakin felt a growing pain in his head. It flared every few minutes and he could almost smell the scent of something burning each time it hit him. The quick intensity was becoming harder and harder to ignore considering Obi-Wan pitter-patting the length of their kitchen. There would be a few minutes of soothing silence and he’d think he was safe...just the distant and quiet hum of the television-*Slam* another clatter from the cold cracking dishes. His ache would start from the base of his back, travel up his spine in the form of a chill and then burst into his temples. 

“What are you doing in there?” Anakin finally broke their record-breaking twenty minute silence. It had been strange and he was glad the opportunity to speak came up. He turned and due to the small space, he could stare right at the other man in the dining-kitchen area. 

“The dishes. Y’know. You eat off of them, I clean them. Ever heard of it?” Obi-Wan remarked with snark. That would have usually launched them into a round of their usual playful bickering but for some odd reason, maybe the headache, it just irritated Anakin to hear it. 

“I do my part around here.” He scowled and spoke harshly, rolling his eyes. Turning back a little away from. 

They’d made it through another week and were back at the beginning of another weekend, magically. It was a living hell for everyone involved. Anakin had attempted many times to call his kids or maybe go-over but Obi-Wan had wisely spoke against the idea. They needed time. But the more time went on, the more Anakin felt like dying. It was agonizing and isolating. Sure he had Obi-Wan but it just wasn’t...fully satisfying. 

Anakin felt his lunch launch back up his throat, he harshly swallowed it and let himself feel sick to his stomach. And suddenly, he had a burning question in the back of his mind. It had lingered there for the past few nights but he’d been too...well himself to ask it. But it suddenly pained him not to. He turned again, leaning his arm on the back of the couch. “You’re not...mad at me, are you?” He played with his fingers. 

Obi-Wan looked up with a confused expression. “Your tone was hardly nice but I’m not mad-” 

“No, not because of that, old man.” Anakin couldn’t help but grin a little. Obi-Wan smiled right back and it was a nice moment. He bathed in it for a few minutes before deciding to explain himself. “I know I’ve been a piece of work lately...”

Obi-Wan thought about making another joke but decided against. Rather, he put his dishes to the side and strolled over and slowly sat beside his boy. Instinctively, he reached over to brush his hair back and lingered his hand there. 

“And I don’t admit to that...like ever. So, take it while you can.” Anakin stole a joke and laughed lightly. But both of them knew he was not too happy and both of them were worried. 

“It’s not comforting when you talk like you despise yourself, y’know?” Obi-Wan blinked. That comment hadn’t been one of Anakin’s worst in the last week but it sure wasn’t warm. It was hard to ignore the man’s self-deprecating attitude as of late. And Obi-Wan would never want to just ignore it. In all honesty, it was deeply unsettling but not uncommon to hear the other man talk like that. 

As long as he’d known him, Anakin put on a front that he was some confident man. It was so smooth and effortless that it was entirely convincing. Hearing him crack jokes and smirk at his own reckless and daring behavior gave the illusion that it wasn’t stemming from insecurity. Obi-Wan quickly saw through the facade after truly getting to know Anakin. 

“Like you’re any better.” Anakin countered him and Obi-Wan leaned back as if slightly blown away by the little gasp he let out. “You’ve casually hated yourself for years.” Anakin’s voice was soft but fully believing of his statement, as if not realizing how hard-hitting that accusation was. To Obi-Wan, he sounded painfully ignorant.

“That’s bold of you to say about me.” He furrowed his brows and finally scooted enough to give them each more space on the couch and away from each other. 

“Is it? I know you better than anyone else. You think of yourself as lesser than those you know. You always have. I hate it because it makes you just as reckless as I am.” He frowned and vaguely gestured. 

The air between them turned spoiled. It was heavy and frustrating, both of them shivered at the change but did nothing to soothe it. “Just because you think you know something doesn’t mean you should speak of it as if it’s true.” Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, shocked at how much the conversation had actually offended him. 

“That’s why you drink as much as you do...” Anakin’s voice nearly shook at that. But it was still accusatory. Because ever since he was a child, he showed his care harshly to hide his vulnerability. And he spoke it in a whisper so quiet that it was almost left unheard by his company. Both of them wished that was the truth. 

“It’s quite inappropriate of you to sit here analyzing me the way you see fit.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “I know for a fact that if I started in on you just the same way, you’d be beyond angry.” He gestured to the younger man to enhance the point and Anakin looked a little put-out. 

“You’re uncomfortable with me knowing you so well....I noticed that before too.” 

Obi-Wan abruptly stood which almost made the other man jump. He felt a quick case of a head-rush as he visioned brief floating specks of light around Anakin. “No, I am uncomfortable because you are wrong, Anakin.” His voice sounded worse than just angry. It also sounded a little unsure and tentative. But it would not do well to point that out. 

They stared at each other for a few tension filled moments before Obi-Wan sighed. “I’m gonna get out of here for a while.” He shook his head and took his jacket from the hanger by the door. Anakin watched helplessly. Deeply wanting to stop him because being alone was torture but not wanting to cause him anymore trouble. Which was the same reason he bit his tongue to keep himself from asking if he was going to the bar. Though he did still worry intensely about it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke was curled up on the bleachers of the school, picking apart an orange and trying to keep the torn up peel pieces curled up in his spare hand. It was too windy to put them down anywhere. 

He wouldn’t usually spend a Saturday on school grounds but there was a special exception today. He bit into the orange and juice slid down in tiny drops down the side of his chin. Catching it with his tongue proved useless so he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. 

“Hey, Kid.” 

Luke looked up, the orange juice dripped down his chin and his cheeks turned slightly rosy. Without thinking too much, he sucked the liquid off his finger as he stood and walked over to the edge of the row he’d been sitting on. Han was standing in the grass, arms resting on the slanted railing of the bleachers but his admiring face was not missed on Luke. He might’ve even played up the popping sound as he slid his pointer finger from his mouth. 

“That’s real cute.” Han rolled his eyes while Luke leaned on the railing from the other side, a beautiful smile on his face. “Y’know, I figured that after the party we’d be seeing a lot more of each other but...” Han waved his hand out and let it fall. 

Luke rolled his lips together. It had been a while since the party and he hadn’t done his best about reconnecting but to be fair, life had completely turned over on him. “Yeah...I’ve been dealing with some things at home.” he shrugged, not sure how to put it. He must’ve looked concerned though because Han moved to plant his feet on the smallest bar on the railing and spoke again. 

“Maybe I can give you some advice or y’know listen to you....been told I’m a good listener.” He smirked and Luke just had to giggle. 

“By who?” He wiped his mouth again, those orange peels still curled up in his fist. 

“Lots of people.” Han looked offended but nonetheless, took the handful of garbage from Luke and tossed it in the nearby can for him. 

“Yeah well either way, I don’t think you can help with this.” He could imagined how clouded his expression was. Though he’d been feeling a little more numb to the situation lately, he was still rather conflicted.

“Come on, Kid. Hit me.” He smacked Luke’s arm playfully and though he was being smart about it, Luke could tell he genuinely wanted to help so he sucked up the odd feelings he had about it and decided to spill. 

“My dad’s leaving my mom-” 

“Oh...that’s tough-” 

“Because he’s been cheating.” Luke added again. Han’s face paled a little bit as he tried to gather something to say but before he could open his mouth- “With a man.” 

Han nearly choked. 

“Who’s been a close family friend.” 

Luke finally felt he could laugh at the situation when Han looked....well, just so shocked. It finally made it funny. He didn’t know if that was good or bad. But he started to giggle. “He’s like my uncle.” He started to lean over the railing as he collapsed with laughter. Han looked almost disturbed at his out-burst, not that Luke could see now. 

“Oh, it’s so....it’s...-oh it really isn’t funny, sorry.” Luke stood up straight again and tried to collect himself. He held in the rest of his laughter and wiped the bit of tears in his eyes. There was a moment where neither of them spoke and Luke felt that was probably due to the painfully odd outburst he’d just had in-front of someone he didn’t know all that well. 

“Could’ve had me fooled there for a second.” Han said as he finally climbed all the way over the railing and planted his feat next to Luke’s on the bleachers. A cool breeze blew past them while he got a good honest look at the man. ‘Yeah, it really wasn’t funny, not a bit to Luke’. Han wasn’t all that sure what to do so he sighed slowly and shoved a hand in his pocket while the other gently directed Luke to sit down. “So, we’re not laughing about it anymore...how are we feeling now?” 

The blonde blinked and sorta curled up on himself as if he were chilly. He looked over the football field and there was something lingering behind his eyes that Han couldn’t put his finger on. “I’m thinking....I should be a lot more angry. Leia’s angry. But I just....” Luke suddenly looked put-out as he shrugged. His lashes fluttered once more as he looked at the metal bleachers below them instead of looking Han in the eyes. “I mean he’s my dad. I don’t want....-I just don’t want this to change everything, y’know? But how could it not?” He shrugged, the picture of misery. 

This was not how Han intended to spend his afternoon. He threw his arm loosely around Luke and sighed. “Listen kid, parents aren’t always as perfect as they seem when you’re younger.” 

Luke looked absolutely put-out with that statement. 

“You just gotta...-Y’know?” Han waved his free hand out and let it fall when he couldn’t think of how to finish which somehow eased his friend a lot quicker than any of his mumbling’s could. He could feel the kid’s blush against his hand as he cuddled against it. “Mmmmm, This is nice. We could just do this all day, huh?” 

Luke looked up at him and Han tilted his chin to do the same. The blonde’s eyes were wide and distressed. “Or we could talk. Talking’s nice.” Han chuckled and Luke allowed himself to lean more into him before sitting straight-up. “What are you thinkin’ about now?” Han leaned back on his palm which was flat on the metal bleacher seat. 

“I’m thinking that I really can’t come out of the closet now.” Luke licked his lips and laughed again but this time it was more telling of his stress. 

“Luke-”

“I mean, the timing is just-...and I.” Luke tilted his head back and let out a rough sigh, that read of pure anxiety. “I knew my parents would be fine with it but with all that’s gone down...” He gestured with emptiness. 

“Least you know your dad’s gonna be fine with it.” Han elbowed Luke gently and half-laughed because he wasn’t sure that was the right thing to say. But the kid smiled so he took that as a success even if he was probably just numbing his pain. 

“Sorry I’m kinda...off today.” Luke kicked his leg out and let it fall hard onto the metal beneath them. Han didn’t know him too too well yet but it seemed to be a pattern for the guy to apologize when it wasn’t necessary. “I’m just gonna put it out of my head right now. Be in this moment.” Luke giggled like he found his own words to be a little stupid. But he wiggled his hands around his head for a second before throwing them out towards the track and back to Han, who was highly amused. 

“Wanna get outta town for a bit, kid?” Han had never seen someone look so in need of time away from the small-town, besides maybe himself. He scratched behind his ear and leaned back while his friend thought it over. 

“I would die for that But I really can’t.” He shook his shoulders a bit when he laughed and Han stood.

He held out his hand and Luke took it without second thought. “That’s ok. We’ll just drive in circles around town and make believe, huh?” He laughed but this was truly his plan now. If he couldn’t really take the kid out, then he was gonna at least get him as close to that relief as possible. 

When Luke was pulled up, he found that Han did not let go of his hand and instead started to swing their grip with blissful comfort. He blushed. Feeling each other up a little bit in the closet at a party was not something that Luke thought would amount to anything (which isn’t to say he didn’t want it too) but he just didn’t see it coming to fruition. But Han was sticking by his side, well as much as he could with Luke being the one to pull away. He’d suggested they hang-out again a few times before Luke finally was able to allow himself a distraction and said yes. 

“Is this a thing we do now, hold hands?” Luke asked with a smug, teasing tone. 

Han looked back at him as if bothered and let go of the boy’s hand. “Not if you’re gonna make it a big thing.” He put-on a face that seemingly only he could pull-off. Half-bothered, half-amused. 

“C’mere stupid.” Luke reached out and took his hand again once they hopped down the stairs and started on the trail to Han’s van. 

The sun was hanging above them and giving them both a refreshing shower of orange light. It only encouraged the heat of the blush blooming under the skin of Luke’s cheeks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was always very fond of Anakin, at least Obi-Wan always thought so. The light was consistently complimentary to the man and had this way of making him look like the picture of the sunny 70′s. 

“What are you doing?” Obi-Wan squinted as he walked briskly to the front of his apartment building where Anakin was sat, hands shoved in his pockets. 

“I went out after you left....-” He pointed his thumb at the door behind him. “Got locked out.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and got his own key from his pocket as Anakin stood and followed behind him. “Where’s your key? And where did you go?” 

The man behind him went quiet again in that eerie way could really freak Obi-Wan out sometimes. “Forgot it here. And I um...-I went to Marty’s.” He shrugged like it was no big deal but he knew for certain that it was an explosion waiting to happen. Obi-Wan looked at him with fury as they got to his door. 

“You went to the damn bar to look for me?” He glared and it felt as if Anakin’s stomach was suddenly tied in a huge knot. 

“You can’t blame me!” He went straight into defense and followed the red-head into his lonesome apartment. The air grew with tension as his partner chose not to speak and instead went about the place doing small clean-ups. This only made Anakin feel even more angry. “You honestly can’t blame me.” 

“I’m not some sorry man that you need to look out for, Anakin.” He suddenly turned from his position at the sink. “I don’t go out drinking just because we had a fight. You make me sound like such a...-pathetic man. Do you realize how belittling it is that you consistently treat me as such?” He threw down a dish-towel and Anakin swallowed a lump in his throat. 

“I’m just stressed so I worry. Give me a break.” He ran his hand through his hair and sat down on the couch, hoping that the fight would ease up. 

“This is not a good period for us, Anakin.” Obi-Wan got the hint that the fight had basically run it’s course and sat down next to him. 

Anakin opened and closed his mouth, deciding to just tilt his head back and sigh. There was nothing more for them to say. So they just allowed themselves to enjoy one of the few moments that they weren’t at each others throats. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m serious, kid. I-” Han couldn’t even finish his sentence because Luke was throwing a piece of popcorn wildly into the air to catch in his mouth and it was somehow astonishing. 

The boy finished his snack and looked at him with interest. “I had a really good time.” he grinned.

Han smirked and let a shrug roll off his shoulders. “Yeah, I didn’t have a bad time either.” Leaning against his van at the end of Luke’s block was for some reason making him anxious. The kid insisted that he couldn’t be seen with some boy that neither his mother nor sister knew or else there’d be too many questions. But a part of Han wanted so badly to just pick the kid up and drop him on his porch and ring the doorbell for kicks. To tease him. 

He did not do this. 

“I don’t think I’ve talked so much in my damn life. You never run outta things to say.” He smacked the blondes shoulder gently.

“You’re just not used to talking about things that aren’t yourself.” Luke pursed his lips but broke out into laughter when Han puffed like a hurt child. “Sorry. I actually find your ramblings very...adorable.” 

Han gaped his mouth and turned to open his door. “See if I ever take you on another date.” 

“So this was a date, huh?” Luke came up behind him and leaned on the car door so it fell closed again. It got Han all steamed up. “I’ll see ya soon, Han. Thank you for today.” He smacked the man’s shoulder and left him without much else to do but think about him. Han was not used to being in the palm of someone else’s hand.


	5. Looking for Space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you feel about this chapter!!! I'm not sure how I feel about it!!!

A small glass of perfume sat on a dresser. It was the small and delicate glass with a large daisy stopper blocking any leakage. 

It sat there, absolutely still, as a pair of hands quickly picked and pulled from the array of products sat around it. But with that speed came clumsiness and the hands just darted to fast on the pull-back of some lipstick and down came the bottle. Knocking it off the counter and revealing the ring of dust that had been living underneath it. 

Padmé paused for a moment before peeking over the lip of the dresser to find the tiny bottle. The rounded broken piece was rolling just the slightest bit while the rest of the tiny shards bathed in the small puddle of the scent leaking out. 

Anakin had given that perfume to as a small Mother’s Day gift when the twins were around nine. Kneeling down, she intended to start cleaning the mess up but she hesitated. The tip of her finger laid frozen in the burgundy puddle as a wave of emotion fell upon her. She’d been holding back on truly coming to terms with what her mind and body ached for. But looking at the old shattered gift on her hardwood floor...the gate was opened without her permission. 

A flood of tears finally broke past her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, the heat from her previous restrain could almost burn her skin. In an instant she was near hysterical. Her breathing was rapid and short as it became harder for her to push-back the devastation. More then anything in her life she wanted to call Anakin...she wanted him with her. But at the same time she was desperate to shove him away entirely. 

The palm of her hand curled over her mouth in an attempt to block some of the sound from breaching the thin walls of their home. She did not want the twins to her any bit of this breakdown, they didn’t need to see their mother so...sad. It would just be too hard for them and they didn’t need anymore stress so she just needed to be strong, she was usually extremely good at that. It was enough that she’d broken down when Anakin had given them the news. There’d be nothing more now. 

A deep breath or two and she was off the floor and on her way to collect the dust-pan and broom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rain was coming down hard and banging against the bedroom window with loud pops. But it was nothing compared to the storm in Leia’s eyes. Luke felt a sense of dread as he crossed the white carpet towards the chest against the wall. The room was dead silent as he sat and swung his bare-feet just a few inches above the soft floor, teasing static-shocks tickled his skin. 

Part of him was glad that he could finally sit and talk with his sister about everything but another part was just hoping for it to be over quickly. Deep down he knew they just weren’t on the same wavelength for the first time in their lives and talking about it would just bring that all to light. 

Leia turned in her chair, arm resting on the back as a cool stormy breeze came in from her open window. “So what have you been thinking?” 

That was a let-down. He’d been hoping for Leia to go into her own troubles first so that he’d have time to think about what he wanted to say. He swiped his finger across the worry lines in his forehead and thought about his laughing fit with Han. “I’ve been...-You know, I’ve been wondering how Dad’s been doing.” He couldn’t bare to look up to see Leia’s reaction. 

“I don’t know how you always manage to do that.” She whispered and played with some loose thread on her sleeve. 

“What?” Luke blinked as his sister straightened her back and sighed. 

“Make me feel like such a bad person.” She shook her head and turned away for a moment or two, looking out her window.

Luke felt a flash of guilt that wanted to turn itself into anger just for the sake of being defensive but he quickly shut that down before it even had the chance to start. “Why do you say that?” 

“You just have this way of....-” She paused and it was easy to tell she was having more than just a difficult time explaining her thoughts (the kind of thoughts that Luke expected she’d been holding back for years). “You’re so level-headed. I just can’t be that. Right now, I'm so mad at dad that I-” she stopped again and looked down to collect herself. She was a bit like their mother in that way, never wanting to let her guard down in-front of her family. 

“I don’t want to see him...like at all.” She shrugged. Luke nodded because he’d expected that from her. He knew her too well not to. “I feel like there’s nothing he could say to me right now that would make me want to...and I feel really bad about that but at the same time-” She swallowed. “I’m just so mad at him.” 

“That’s a normal reaction, Leia. I know we definitely aren’t experts on a situation like this but that much I can say for sure.” Luke’s eyes were soft and wide and it only served to piss his sister off even more...but at herself rather than her brother. 

“God, Luke you’re so calm about all of this. I feel like-...like I could explode from how stressed and angry I am.” She stood and started pacing her floor. “I’m too much like dad. I hate that.” 

That comment stung Luke a little. The way she said it with such resentment well, it hurt him just the same way it would hurt their father to hear. “That can be a good thing, Leia.” He spoke softly with an earnest voice. Leia stopped pacing for a second to look at him. 

“Maybe it can be. But right now, I don’t feel like it is.” She shrugged and Luke tried to keep the hurt from showing on his face. “It probably doesn’t help that my relationship with dad has already been...rocky lately.” She sat back down. 

That was true and it was something that had been brewing through the family for some time now. The two of them could easily fall into fights and it was sometimes difficult for Luke or his mother to understand. But it wasn’t hard to tell that it was a little painful for the two of them. It just came down to the fact that his sister and his father were so similar that it caused them to butt heads constantly. They were both quite impulsive and...angry. 

Luke could almost hear those past shouts in his head again from that specific summer where they just couldn’t get on the same page. The relief off school release and joy from fresh green grass was nearly ruined by the fights. 

“You’ve always been more sympathetic to dad so I can see why this is bothering you.” Leia frowned. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He narrowed his eyes slightly. 

“Just that...you’re so close to dad. The two of you get each other. I feel like I never had that with him.” She picked once more at a loose thread and Luke felt something drop in his stomach. It felt like more of his life was crumbling to pieces, more problems that he didn’t even know existed were coming to light. Sure, he knew they fought but he never know just how much it hurt his sister. 

“Leia-” 

“Never mind. I just wanted to see how you were feeling.” Her hand waved in the air in an attempt to dismiss him and Luke felt defeated. He rubbed behind his ear and thought it best to just leave Leia to herself. But as he stood he couldn’t help but feel as if he was abandoning her. “How have you really been feeling?” she added quickly before Luke could see himself out. 

‘Overwhelmed’ was on his mind and the tip of his tongue but he restrained himself. He wished to unload much of his stress to her, just to get it off his chest. Maybe even tell her what he’d yet to tell anyone in his family but he didn’t want to give her anything more to stress over so he held back. “Drained but...it’ll get better soon.” He nodded and Leia seemed dissatisfied with that answer but accepted it nonetheless. 

“I’ve also been meaning to ask you something else!” Leia suddenly looked highly amused and it was a refreshing change so Luke welcomed whatever tease was coming his way. He leaned against her wall, arms crossed. “That party we went to...” She trailed off with a smile and Luke was suddenly very, very nervous. “You disappeared for a bit and the next day, before everything went down, you were very happy.” She looked mischievous and though he knew she was way too perceptive to miss such a detail, he had hoped she’d forgotten amidst the drama. 

“Oh yeah, I was talking to Wedge. He surprisingly had the time to tease me about showing up to an actual party.” He shrugged and Leia looked at him with her eyebrows raised in the air but she quickly gave it up. But he knew that she was onto him. 

“Alright...well I’ll see ya later, buddy.” She smiled, half-hearted at best and Luke made his way out of the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin was especially good at making himself look smaller. Sometimes, when Obi-Wan looked at him it was hard not to just take the man into his arms. When Anakin was upset, he felt it deep within himself just the same. One of the worst parts of this whole mess was having to witness such emotions from the man he loved. 

Anakin was leaning with his back against the couch to better feel the warmth from the sun-spot coming through Obi-Wan’s window and it was a breathtaking image. Golden sun-rays threaded through his hair and glazed his entire body and there was a peace there that was soothing. As he admired all that it was and all that he would miss, it occurred to him that maybe the man needed to actually hear some of that love that was on his mind. 

“Anakin?” 

Long brown hair flicked behind him as the man craned his neck to get a look at Obi-Wan. He smiled with a tenderness that hadn’t been around in a few weeks. In fact; the last time he recalled seeing that look was when Anakin had found Obi-Wan’s old Barry Manilow greatest hits record just a week before everything went down. He’d put it on with the intention to tease but instead found something lovely in the way ‘Can’t Smile Without You’ had changed the mood, mostly Obi-Wan’s. Anakin couldn’t quite stop teasing him and his laughter had just become uncontrollable. It felt like ages since he’d last heard the man laugh like that or felt the delightful vibrations of it when they kissed. There was a hidden red wine stain on his carpet that always reminded him of that evening. 

He felt the weight of their situation fall upon his shoulders again. But for once it was refreshing to greet it because he knew Anakin was feeling it too and it would only draw them closer together in this moment of self-pity. 

“You have something to say, old man?” He shuffled upwards to plop right down on the cushion next to his partner and smirked. Obi-Wan just melted. 

“I can never tell if you’re brooding or just day-dreaming...” He waved his hand out slightly towards the air of where Anakin had been sitting. “The facial expression is always the same for both.” 

“You always look bored.” He retorted and Obi-Wan scoffed with offense. “Unless, of course, you’re thinking about me. How could I miss the way your eyebrow twitches whenever your thoughts turn...dirty.” He sighed with clear pleasure and dramatics. He got a smack in the arm for that. 

After a moment of laughter, they fizzled into silence. Comments like that couldn’t truly be pulled off anymore. After having to face the consequences of what their relationship truly was...it just felt gross. 

“How are you feeling, dear one?” 

“I think we’ve been through this before, Obi-Wan.” He shut that question down with amazing speed. “I’d rather not have our relationship just become one big therapy session, you know?” His eyes narrowed with the white-hot anger that was so purely Anakin. 

Complete silence was never complimentary to his apartment, it made it seem a lot smaller and annoying. But maybe it was actually that it wasn’t complementary to them. A big part of their relationship was the way they could talk to each other. Hours upon hours spent in conversation and not that boring chit-chat kind. No. It always meant something. Even their arguments were long and drawn out with no breaks for air. That was just how they clicked. 

It’s when things got silent...that’s when it was bad. They were mad or upset enough that they didn’t dare want to open their mouths and risk saying something they’d regret- 

“I don’t think my relationship with Padmé is the only relationship that I ruined.” Anakin’s shoulders rolled back from letting go of such a heavy sentiment. He usually did break their silences. 

There was intense anger instantly but even Obi-Wan had to admit...there was truth to it. He opened his mouth to reply-maybe argue-but Anakin was already doing something he was really good at. Flying off before he had to deal with the consequences. 

The door slammed shut behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Padmé was trying to enjoy the beautiful sunny Sunday before the dread of work tomorrow and he dishes were keeping her delightfully busy. At times like this, she almost felt like nothing had happened and she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. 

But most of her initial anger had subsided. She just wasn’t the type of person to hold onto anger. Level-headed, that’s what her mother called her ever since she was a young girl and it was something that just came naturally to her. 

She ran her fingers through her hair and felt that sinking depression in her chest. The kind that only lasts a second or two before you flash back...feeling as if you might’ve just made it up. A plate dropped gently back into the sink and her eyes landed on the drain. She stared down into it with an intensity that would seem odd if her mind wasn’t somewhere else entirely. 

“Mom?” 

“Leia!” The smiled that took over her face was beautiful and full of relief. Though she’d nearly jumped into the air from shock. She giggled lightly after her minor scare and Leia fell into a laugh too. 

“I just wanted to ask if you wanted to get some breakfast?” Her daughter smiled with so much love, eyes that mirrored her fathers in a lot of ways. Maybe not in color but...so much more. 

“I would love to. Why don’t you go ask your brother if he’d like to come and I’ll finish up here?” She gestured to the plates and Leia nodded, taking off up the stairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke darted down the stairs when he heard the bell ring without really thinking it through. His mother and Leia had gone off for a breakfast which he decided against, just to give Leia some time with her alone. And he was left to think himself to death. 

He swung the door open and had to hold back an actual gasp. “Han!” He pulled his sweatshirt down a little instinctively as the man looked him up and down. “What are you doing here? I told you that I didn’t want you to meet anyone yet.” 

Han laughed. “I know. But is it that weird for you to just have a friend over-? Are you wearing pants?” He dragged his eyes down Luke’s exposed legs and the man rolled his eyes but shifted nervously anyway. 

“Yes. I’m wearing pants...shorts, this is just long...-anyway” Luke waved his hands about after pulling on his sweatshirt once more and tried to ignore Han’s chuckles. “Why are you here?” 

Han shrugged, standing back a little and smirked. “Dunno. Was driving around and I thought you might wanna do something. You said it was boring around here and hey, I can make anything exciting.” He was attempting to look passive about it but Luke could read people very well. Han’s eyebrow twitched nervously. 

“I think you mean annoying.” 

The way Luke huffed playfully and popped his leg out a touch made Han’s heart stop for a second but he was an expert at playing these things off- “So um, should I be tellin’ your family that I’m just your really attractive friend or...?” He looked over Luke’s shoulder to see if he could spot the guy’s sister. 

“You’re lucky no ones home-” 

“Is that why you’re walking around without any pants on?” Han asked as he glanced in every direction of the home when Luke finally allowed him inside. 

Luke whipped around and smacked his arm. “Shut-up, will you?” He restrained his giggle and narrowed his eyes but Han was enjoying it. He turned, maybe to smack him again, but he took a shy turn. As soon as they made eye contact Luke felt his cheeks turn rosy and he looked down. He couldn’t see Han’s face but the man was helplessly admiring him. 

Han coughed into his hand. “So you wanna do something or what?” 

Luke tilted his head as an idea popped into his head. “You mind doing me a big favor?” 

“I’m not too crazy about favors, kid.” He crossed his arms, leaning back on the railing of the staircase. 

Luke titled his chin down, smirking at his floor and shrugged. He paired that with a soft sigh before looking up and sadly batting his eye-lashes. “Oh come on, just this one...for me?” He reached out and took Han’s hand, patting it between his own while he bounced a little on his feet. 

‘I’m really in for it with this kid, aren’t I?’ Han quietly thought to himself as he rolled his eyes and put on a passive face. “Alright fine.” 

Luke grinned. “That was quick. Was nearly ready to start fake crying.” He teased and Han’s eyes widened. 

“Don’t tell me you can cry on the spot, kid...?” He wagged his finger and the blonde smirked, nodding his head. 

“Oh yeah I can. One of my many talents.” He laughed, not thinking much of it at all.

But Han was silently hoping he’d never actually perform that talent. He was already proving to be kind of weak when it came to Luke and if there was crying involved...‘Shit. He really was in for it.’ “Just spit it out before I change my mind, will ya?” 

“I want to go see my dad and I need you to drive me there.”


End file.
